


Hotch and the Hipster Shoes

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: #1 Crush [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Elle bought me shoes for the prom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotch and the Hipster Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty stories into this series...holy moly! Mad love to everyone who supported, sent kudos, comments, and generally encouraged my love for a rare but totally awesome pair.

“Do you think I should get some fake glasses? I know that’s ridiculous and utterly hipster but I'm just thinking about how cute I’d look in them.”

“You think you're not totally hipster?” Elle asked.

“Oh I know I'm hipster but I don’t want to be one of those hipster who gets all hipster, you know? I'm not showing up 15 late with Starbucks.”

“I feel you.” she nodded.

“So…the glasses?” Anderson asked.

“You'd be totally cute and hipster in a non-hipster way. Get them when you start college; no one would be the wiser.”

“I wish you weren’t going so far away. I'm gonna miss you like crazy.”

“Oh yeah right.” Elle flagged away the notion. “We’ve drifted this year, amigo.”

“I'm so sorry about that.” Anderson said. 

It was true that he and Elle weren’t as close as they once were. He didn’t know why but still tried to make time for her because he enjoyed her company. But Anderson also had a boyfriend now and was hanging out with some of the other acquaintances who had turned into friends over the years. It was nice to broaden his base, especially with some people staying and others going. That didn’t mean he wanted Elle feeling left out. She was always going to be his girl. She and Amanda were friends with him when Anderson didn’t have a friend in the world.

“It’s cool. I've got to get used to being on my own. That’s the way it’s gonna be in California. So, how are you and Hotch dealing with the New York thing?”

“Right now we’re going with ‘if I close my eyes I can't see it’ hypothesis. He's going away, we both know it, but we don’t want it being the elephant in the room every time we’re together. I’d much rather have great sex and introduce him to music made after The Beatles broke up.”

“Wow that was like 1970. He better be lucky he's a hottie.”

“I know right?” Anderson laughed.

“Hey, I got you a present.” Elle picked her backpack up off the floor. 

She was over at Anderson's studying for their oral Latin exam. She would probably manage to pass but didn’t think it'd be by much. Her mother kind of insisted that she take the dead language, it being the root of most English and all. Elle was doing quite well in English, thank you very much. 

Latin was another story altogether. Anderson seemed to be doing alright so she asked for his help. She’d been copying most of Olivia Hopkins’ homework through Latin II and III but that wouldn’t fly with her alone in a room with a teacher having a conversation. She had two weeks to mostly get it right.

“I love presents!” Anderson clapped his hands.

“This I know.” she pulled out the shoebox and handed it to him. “I saw these and immediately thought of you.”

“Shoes? OK, now I'm scared to open it.”

“Open it.” Elle hit him on the leg. “They're good, I swear.”

Smiling, Anderson opened the box. He immediately began to laugh as he pulled out one of the maroon shoes. They weren’t just maroon, they were alligator skin and they were shoe boots with a little platform heel. He shook his head.

“OK, I've owned some cool ass shoes in my life but these take the cake. These shoes are epic!”

“I got them from the pimp store…on sale.”

“These shoes give me life. I totally love them.” Anderson hugged her. “See, no one else I know would’ve ever guessed how much joy something like this would bring me.”

“They’ll go great with your prom suit.” Elle said.

“They might actually steal the thunder from my prom suit, which I'm totally OK with. Hey, did you get a dress yet?”

“No. I haven’t really found anything that grabs me. It’s all too fairy princess or rap video babe. I'm kinda looking for runway sexy. But who wants to spend that kind of money on something I’ll wear once? Twice…maybe.”

“I’ll have you know I'm going to wear these shoes every chance I get.” Anderson hugged the shoe.

“And that surprises me very little. Come out with me Sunday; help me find one.”

“I'm there.” He nodded. “We can have lunch too. It’s been forever since we’ve gone out to grab a bite.”

“Hell, I'm hungry now.” Elle rubbed her stomach. “I wasn’t even thinking about dinner, just Latin. That’s so damn sad.”

“We have some leftover chicken and brown rice downstairs. I admit to eating more than my share. I've got to start exercising again.”

“You're like Shaggy, Anderson…with a little muscle.”

“I'm not going to stay shapely and beautiful forever if I don’t start to work this body out again.” He said.

“Do you know how many calories sex burns?” she asked.

“Approximately 150 per hour. Oral burns 100 an hour but I don’t think I’d want a dick in my mouth for a whole hour…not even Hotch’s. OK, maybe Hotch’s.” he conceded. “I’d still need some breathing time, which would slow my heart rate and ruin the burn.”

“You’ve thought about this?”

“Um…yeah. Want some dinner?”

“Nah. My mom made some chicken salad the other night so I’ll just make a sandwich or something when I get home. Do you think we’ll be able to squeeze in like 2 more study sessions before this exam?”

“That’s a lot of studying.” Anderson said. “You’re killing my slacker approach.”

“I know, and I'm so sorry.” Elle knew Anderson was many things but a slacker wasn’t one of them. He was naturally smart and sometimes hid it. Why she wasn’t really sure but there were times she suspected he was the smartest kid in the room. “I need you babe.”

“You got it…if only for the shoes. I really fuckin love these shoes.”

“I knew you would.”

Elle kissed his cheek and then got up from the bed. She grabbed her coat from the computer desk chair, putting it on. Anderson walked her downstairs and opened the front door for her.

“Text me when you're home safely.” He said.

“Will do. Thank you so much for the study session. I loathe Latin.”

“I know you do. We’ll get through it together.”

Elle smiled and walked out of the house. Anderson watched her get into her car. He didn’t close the door until she’d pulled off down the street. Closing the front door, he went into the living room and smiled at his stepfather.

“Elle bought me shoes for the prom.” He said.

“Maroon?” Pete asked.

“Yep.”

“Pimp like?”

“Oh yeah.”

“I can feel your happiness from all the way over here.”

“I'm going to end high school with a bang.” Anderson said.

“Just make sure it doesn’t land you in jail.” Pete said.

“I got it covered.” He gave his stepfather the thumbs up. “Goodnight, Pete.”

“Night, Grant.”

Anderson went back up to his room, closing the bedroom door. He got his iPod from his dresser, found his Bitch Tits playlist, and put the iPod in its dock. He danced a little as the music for Dirty Boy started. Then he grabbed his phone and sent a text.

‘ _Hey, you still up_?’ –Anderson

A response came through a few minutes later.

‘ _Yes sir I am_.’ –Hotch

‘ _Elle bought me shoes_!’ –Anderson

‘ _This is a good thing right_?’ –Hotch

‘ _A great thing…check them out_.’ –Anderson

He pulled the shoes out of the box, took a photo of them, and sent it to Hotch.

‘ _Big pimpin_!’ –Anderson

‘ _Oh my God, where did she find those_?’ –Hotch

‘ _I have no idea but I'm in love with them. Can you even be in love with footwear? I don’t care, I'm going to have a passionate affair with these shoes_.’ –Anderson

‘ _Should I be jealous_?’ –Hotch

‘ _Yes, absolutely. Be totally jealous_.’ –Anderson

‘ _You're a little insane_.’ –Hotch

‘ _You love it_.’ –Anderson

 _‘I really, really do. You're gonna be the coolest kid at prom_.’ –Hotch

‘ _There’s a slight concern that Penelope or Amanda might trump me but I'm willing to take second to them. They're both making their dresses and having been around lately cuz they're sewing more than Cinderella’s mice_.’ –Anderson

 _‘I don’t envy them. I can't even thread a needle_.’ –Hotch

‘ _That’s OK…you have other amazing talents_.’ –Anderson

‘ _Shall I put them to use right now_?’ –Hotch

‘ _I should change into my pajamas before I get sexy_.’ –Anderson

‘ _Ten minutes…text back when you're ready_.’ –Hotch

‘ _BRB_.’ –Anderson

Anderson jumped off the bed and began shedding his clothes. He nearly tripped over his own feet getting his Levi’s off. The jeans went in the hamper, so did the Bauhaus tee shirt and thermal shirt underneath. He went into his second drawer and grabbed the orange pajama pants his mother bought him for Christmas. He matched them up with an ancient Rilo Kiley Take Offs and Landings tee. 

For some strange reason he felt the need to run to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. It wasn’t as if Hotch would be in bed with him. He was probably the only teenager in the world who wanted to look good for phone sex. Checking one more time that he looked alright, Anderson ran back into his room. Door closed, lights out, he jumped into bed and opened his text messages.

‘ _Ready when you are_.’ –Anderson

It didn’t take long for his phone to start ringing.

***


End file.
